angelic resonance
by ronrobertson
Summary: a group of "espers are attacking world wide. can mikoto and some new allies win.
1. Chapter 1

"Around the world today, major attacks continue. This is second straight day of attacks from what people are saying are Espers hitting major cities. It seems now that they have turned their attention to the major churches around the world. The Russian Orthodox Church, the Roman Catholic Church, and the Church of England have all sustained major damage. The fighting continues around the world. Academy city is the only place not under attack as of right now."

People everywhere watching the newscaster report live from around the world. They continue to get updates on TV, listening to it on their phones and personal devices.

Even as precautionary measures were being implemented, many students with the assistance of anti-skill and judgment were moving people to safety in underground tunnels, malls, and bunkers. The once bustling city now set deserted.

Waiting…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.0

Mikoto stood on the edge of the crater, looking down. Around the surface of the crater, fire spewed from the ground from the exposed broken gas lines. The water main ruptures allowed water to cascade like waterfalls into the bottom of the crater. It would form pools of dirty water slowly filling the were no large chunks of debris falling. It was pulverize; all that remain hung in the air like smog. The bright yellow sun seemed to turn a blood red in color when seen through the floating dirt particles. It was there a few seconds ago. He stood among tall buildings, built of stone and glass. All Along the avenues were filled with abandoned cars parked on the streets, sidewalks, and grass. Her mother was running towards her calling her name.

She remembered his smile, his eyes glistening with hate.

"Say goodbye…" She heard his voice in her head.

"Huh…" She took her gaze off her mother for a moment and looked at him. He rose up into the air like an evil marionette. Then it sounded like someone puckering their lips and sucking air into their mouth. Everything vanished; shooting straight up into the sky with the explosion everything was gone. The buildings and cars, street, lights and her mother. The blast leveled everything within a 10 block radius. The shockwaves flowed around her as if she were protected by a force field. She felt the heat on her skin; she choked on the minuet particles of dust that she inhaled that use to be her surroundings. She stood staring; eyes fixed on the spot, that no longer existed, where her mother stood.

"Close your eyes… Baby…" She remembered her mother's voice telling her as she ran towards her.

"I love you…" She ran reaching out to her then nothing.

The man, floating above the destruction, was Michael. However, Mikoto did not know it. He is an archangel. He and the others have been sent to earth to destroy the world. He was dressed business casual. He wore a white business shirt unbuttoned at the collar, with navy blue slacks with no shoes or socks. He stood six feet tall, blonde hair that hung down to his shoulder. His eyes were of the bluest of blue. They had a kindness to them but behind them was a callousness even Mikoto could recognize. He seems to look more boy than man. As far as she was concerned he was the man who just killed her mother.

"Pretty good… Don't you think…?" he bragged as He hung in the air. He wore the same sick smile on his face.

"A controlled explosion…" He laughed. "Other battles in the area… I don't want to hurt my friends…"

He laughed, as He slowly descended touching the ground in the center the smoking crater.

"Academy city will fall…" He looked around at the devastation. "Then the world… It is what is expected…" He picked up a piece of dirt crumbling it in his hand, watching it as it fell through his fingers to the ground by his feet.

"Nonbelievers… Corrupt churches… Everything…" He held out his arms, looking towards the sky laughing.

He smiled gazing at her standing, looking small at the edge of the crater.

"I am sorry, it is rude of Me." he chuckled to himself. She could see his body tremble as he laughed.

"My name is Michael..." he bowed at his waist. He held his left arm at his waist, his right behind him.

"And yours is…?" he paused, his eyes slightly narrowed and his lips were thin. His face resembled a serpent. She thought to herself. She expected a fork tongue to slide out his mouth. She stood silent not answering his question.

"Never mind…" he straightens himself up. " Yours is Mikoto Misaka..."

She could feel the power and sense the evil this "man" represented. Something about him made her remember a certain past situation. The memory was having a negative impact on her as she stood.

She stared at him, her eyes glazed over and her body trembling. Her hands hung lifeless by her side. Little bluish white sparks danced between her fingertips. She had not felt this scared, this useless in a very long time. She remembered the feeling in her belly when she was going to face Accelerator. He is Academy city's number one level V. He is stronger than anything, anyone until that fateful night. With the help of that boy, kamijou touma, he was able to defeat Accelerator, freeing the remaining 9969 sisters from their certain death but he was nowhere to be found right now it was just her. this man felt many times more powerful than Accelerator. While Accelerator had the features and attitude of a psycho, he reminded her of a sociopath. He was all smiles on the outside and killer in the inside.

Michael was standing with his hands on his hips. He leaned forward towards her. On his face he wore smirk.

"Helloooo…"

"Did you forget something?"

His voice interrupted her thoughts and she raised her chin, her eyes focused on him.

"That's better…" He sounded somewhat sarcastic. He wore a half-smile on his face.

She felt something else in her belly, building up to her throat. Her hands clenched tight, her nails digging into her flesh; blood seeped through the fingertips dropping to the ground onto her school loafers. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth wide.

"You killed my mother…!" Her voice bounced off the rubble echoing through the buildings still standing. Blue white sparks flew from her hair and around her body. She formed the spear of lightning sending it across the crater. He stood laughing as it struck his chest. Smiling, he stood standing, "try again…?"

She stood shocked, tears starting to flow from her eyes. She breathed in deep, filling her lungs. The sparks bouncing around and forming another spear, sending it through the air striking her target, nothing.

He gave a slight finger wave. He did not really care. She thought of using the iron in the ground turning it into a vibrating sword that would cut through anything. She raised her arm and in a whipping motion, she sent it flying through the air, wrapping around his outstretched arm.

"Oh… That tickles…" He sounded condescending as he narrowed his eyes glaring at her. "Is that all you've got little girl…" The whip disintegrated in to iron dust falling to the ground.

"I…" She hesitated trying to think what all she could do or use. The rail gun would be ineffective because he was greater than 50 meters away from her. The arcade coin would disintegrate before striking him.

She became unfocused, running her hand through her hair looking down at the ground. She saw the bloodstains on her loafers. She watched her tear slowly fall through the air landing on her shoe.

"Oh well…" He sounded disappointed. "If you're the number three I guess the others are dead by now…" He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Not much excitement here…" Looking around he kicked a small stone towards Mikoto. He smiled mischievously as a stone gathered momentum skipping towards her.

"Huh…" She raised her head quickly, seeing the stone barreling towards her she quickly release a bolt of lightning, destroying it.

"Oh my… Still not ready to die…" He puckered his lips, shaking his head.

"Tell me… Mikoto…"

"Who should I kill first...hmmm..?"

"Huh…!" she was surprised by the question.

He quickly raised his arm, firing a blast of energy from his hand. It intentionally hit to her right, missing her. The blast sent her flying through the air, hitting the ground. She tumbled a short distance. She struggled to stand up. She had scrapes and cuts all over her exposed skin. Blood trickled down the side of her face from a small cut on her forehead.

"What…?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Shirai Kuroko….. hmmm..." He looked up at the skies he scratched his chin and then glanced down at Mikoto.

"No… She's gone…"

She stood like a statue stunned by the fact that he told her Shirai was gone.

He raised his hand again, firing. The ground to her left exploded. It sent debris flying striking her like shrapnel. It lifted her body into the air. She landed close to her original position. She struggled to breath from the pain from the wounds on her abdomen. She held her hand to her left side as she struggled to stand up.

He smiled, raising his hand to his face flipping the hair out of his eyes.

"Uiharu kazari... No I don't think so…" He bent down to the ground picking up a pipe. He stood up laughed and then bent the pipe and threw it across the crater. The clanging of the pipe across the craters floor echoed as it bounces hitting the craters wall, settling to the ground.

"She's broken too…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1.1

The sky was bright blue with wisps of white clouds like brushstrokes scattered among the sky. In the distance, large black thunderclouds formed on the horizon.

Academy city alarm system screamed as espers of unknown origin attack throughout the city. A total of six was the number from eyewitnesses. It started with a single large explosion that devastated an entire 10 block radius. The shock wave would continue the destruction flowing outward. This created a vacuum that would pull the air back causing more damage.

Uiharu, Shirai is holding a container of milk next to her, is standing next to her desk, located at the judgment offices, eyes on the computer reading the current updates regarding the attacks on Academy city. In the office are Yamikawa Aiho, Tessou Tsuzuri, and Konori Mii. Leaning against the desk are automatic weapons; Sig 551 swars and Hekler and Koch M15s. They are talking on the phones to anti skill members and other eyewitness. The blinds are up exposing the office to the afternoon sun. In the distance a lone figure hovers above the section of Academy city. There is a muffled pop like a firecracker going off in an aluminum can. The content of the office shakes then the windows explode inwards sending shards of glass throughout the air, piercing the bookshelves, walls, desk anything in its way. They dove for safety, hitting the ground as they are lying on the floor coughing, brushing the debris off their clothing as they helped each other off the floor.

"Everyone… Is everyone all right?" Shirai kuroko continued to choke as she cleared the dust from her throat. Looking around, she checks to make sure that everyone is okay. She moves around the office, checking out konari mii, yamikawa aiho, and tessou Tsuzuri. She notices uiharu standing still, looking out the empty hole that used to be the window. The dust dancing in the sunlight as the papers floated around her and in the room from the wind. The papers floated out the window into the air then falling four stories to the parking lot.

"Uiharu…" She spoke, her voice shaking. She hesitated and then she tries to rush towards her as her body trembled. Uiharu turned slightly towards kuroko as she came towards her. Kuroko noticed the glass shards sticking into her chest, abdomen, and legs. Uiharu's face was covered with blood from the wounds on her head from the glass shards. Her arms covered with cuts from protecting her face.

"Kuroko…" She barely spoke as she fell to her knees. She then fell forward out the window like a piece of paper falling to the parking lot.

"Uiharu!" Kuroko and konari screamed reaching towards her grabbing nothing but air.

Kuroko quickly teleported out the room to the parking lot below.

"Uiharu…!" She screamed, looking around for her. She finally located uiharu next to the office building.

She was lying on top of the pile of fallen concrete. A piece of rebar sticking out her shoulder. Her eyes staring into the sky as Kuroko ran to her side falling to her knees.

Kuroko ignored the pain as she dropped to the broken concrete, staring at uiharu. She called her name repeatedly. Uiharu eyes moved focusing on kuroko. She smiled slowly reaching up to touch kuroko face. She gazed down at her, holding her hand. The tears beginning to flow down her face as she started to cry.

"What do I do…?" She looked over Uiharu's broken body. Her clothes ripped and bloodstained. Uiharu tried to move her right arm but the rebar impaled through it affected her mobility. She moved her head, slightly looking down her hand grasping her blue skirt. She was trying to cover her blue polka dotted underwear. Kuroko noticed it smiled. "Still shy…" she pulled Uiharu's' skirt down to her knees.

"Thank you…" She whispered she slowly closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Uiharu! …I could teleport you…" She looked around for a place. "Where…" The area was devastated and in the distance a large smoking crater, a man hovering above it.

"Hello… Academy city…" His voice echoed through the streets. "My name is Rafael..." He raises hands out from the sides, palms facing towards the sky.

In the distance, someone is yelling "last order….!"

Kuroko was holding Uiharu's hand against her chest. The tears flowed from her eyes, down her cheeks falling on the concrete debris.

"Not like this…" Kuroko gently smiled, she took her hand placing it on the concrete, teleporting it removing the rebar from uiharu's shoulder. She moaned a little from the pain. Her face grimaced and she move slightly. Kuroko reached underneath uiharu, pulling her close holding her tight against her body. She heard her moan softly again as her body trembled from the pain. Kuroko could feel Uiharu's breathing softly against her neck.

"I need to get you…" She stopped when Uiharu's hand reached up touching kuroko's face.

"Thank you… Kuroko…" Uiharu's voice trailed off. Her hand slipped from her face falling to her side. Kuroko's eyes grew wide. She trembled as she held uiharu tighter, her tears flowing.

"No, no… No…"

The sound of metal hitting the ground brought kuroko back to reality. She looked around; she heard the firing of automatic weapons. The sound of metal was actually the spent cartridges hitting the ground.

Konari, yamikawa, and Tessou standing by the broken window with their sig 551 swars and Koch M15's firing towards the man floating over the crater. He was coming towards them, smiling. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Kuroko stared at him, holding uiharu. He lifted his arm into the air. The air around his hand glowed then a bright flash rocketed towards the open window. She watches as a small fireball comes towards them. Kuroko looked up, she notice them still firing, hoping.

Kuroko gently places uiharu on the grass.

"No more…" She was in pain but still managed to teleport into the office. She could see the fireball coming fast. She grabbed konari and teleported her to the parking lot below. Then she returned for yamikawa taking her to safety. She seemed tired and almost exhausted struggling for the third time. She teleported, falling to her knees breathing heavy. Tessou was looking at Shirai; she could see how painful it was for her to teleport.

"Save yourself… Kuroko…" she begged continuing to fire her weapon.

Within the next two or three seconds with a little rest or even unwounded it would have been no problem. However, kuroko was hurting from the original blast. She had wounds on her arms and her left side was in pain as she tried to move.

"Don't worry…" She smiled, reaching out touching her leg. She vanished to the parking lot.

Kuroko watched as the fireball closed in on its target. She could feel the heat from the blast as it approached.

"Sissy… I…"

The entire floor exploded sending shockwaves and debris into the air. It sounded as if it were hailing on a tin roof as the debris hit the ground, buildings, and automobiles.

Yamikawa, konari and Tessou seeing the destruction of the fourth floor. They charged into the building yelling kuroko's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1.2

He started walking towards her, smiling. He continued to taunt her. He was getting close. She watched every footstep.

"I need no more than 50 meters…" She spoke to herself.

Bringing his hands up, he put them behind his head and he smiled big with his eyes closed.

"Is this close enough? …" He opened his eyes and then narrowed them. He drew the left side of his lips up resembling a sneer.

"Such a waste… 50 meters right…" He snickered to himself. "I can be miles away and kill you…" He slowly raises hand into the air.

"Saten Ruiko... She still lives…" He closed his eyes, "there she is…" He could see her in his mind. "White school shirt, red handkerchief, knee length blue pleated skirt, a little five petal flower in her hair… So sweet" he opened one eye gazing at Makoto.

"Her face is little dirty ... aww…" He opened the other eye. "She is standing over little uiharu and kuroko's little broken bodies…" He laughed to himself. He turned pointing in different directions like a compass searching for the north. Mikoto watched him with her mouth open, in dismay. She listened as he mentioned north, northeast, south southeast, then he stopped. "There she is…" He was pointing in the direction to her right. He looked at her, smiling. "Well… Here goes saten..."

"No…" Mikoto spoke through painful breaths. He just smiled taking pleasure in his little game. However,


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1.3

"I want my friends back!" Her voice split the tension filled air. She stood at the edge of the craters about one hundred meters to the right of Mikoto... A few stones fell from the edge bouncing down the side to the bottom where they finally settled.

She was tall and slender; tea colored hair down to her waist. Her body was drenched with blood from a wound from her head. It also covered half her face, dripping down to the white clothing torn and ragged. She wore skintight black pants, torn to shreds, dirty from a battle. She had thick knee pads around her knees. She wore Black knee high leather boots, more military style than fashionable. Around her, she had four shining orbs of bright yellow liquid circling around her body.

It was Miguno Shizur, the number four ranked level V in Academy city.

"I want my friends back now!" She screamed, her voice echoing, her fist clenched tight, her eyes narrowed she was so enraged with anger, the veins in her neck bulged out as she screamed. She stood somewhat unsteady. She appeared tired and her legs were unstable. She was having trouble standing up. She glared at him then, she smiled. She reached into her pocket, pulling out little pieces of shiny papers. She was using her silicon burn attack. It produced multiple shots from a single blast hitting him and the ground around him.

The ground exploded around him, she continued to struggle with her shots. The rapid shots caused him to lose concentration, stumbling backwards. She fired again, missing, the shots forcing him to relinquish ground to her attack. She fired repeatedly, the shots exploding around him. She struggled to stand, breathing heavy.

"Bitch… You think you can take me!" He screamed at miguno. He had regained his balance. He was now facing her, Mikoto was now spectator. She could feel the anger in miguno words as she repeatedly yelled.

"I want my friends back now…!" She raised her fist in the air, bringing them down like a trigger as multiple shots exploded around him. She could see him shielding his face with his arms.

Such power, Mikoto thought to herself, she remembered when she fought miguno also known as the melt downer. She had the capability of firing high speed electrons that would pierce and cut through any person or material. Mikoto could feel her ability had improved since they had last encountered each other in battle. The thought sent a chill down her spine.

Watching the battle, she heard a voice.

"Take the shot…"

"Huh…" Mikoto was surprised by the statement. She looked around, seeing no one. Where did that come from? The battle continued miguno was on the offensive. She stood on the edge of the crater firing repeatedly.

"Take the shot…" She heard those words again. She looked at her hands. "Did I imagine that…?"

Explosions continued as Michael was on the defensive. He moved from side to side to avoid the blast.

"Go-ahead… Reach in your pocket…"

"Huh…" She looked down as she slowly put her hand into her pocket. The arcade coins were not there.

"What!"

She had surprised expression on her face.

In her pockets, she pulled out three spheres. They were bluish black in color. She recognized the high temperature ceramic that was made up around the titanium core. She remembered seeing the spheres like this when she was at orn's house. She had followed, out of curiosity of course, Misaki 100032. She had led her to the industrial area. His home was located just inside Academy city. It was industrial area used for the production of items developed from the research in Academy city. They were large windowless buildings with perfect soundproofing. They ranged in size from 25000 to over 1,000,0000 square feet. While many were used for industrial purposes, he lived in one of the larger ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikoto watched as she followed the sisters through the shopping district, on the bus, to the industrial area. They departed the bus, continued to walk down the street. They arrived, hidden among the many large windowless buildings with no addresses or street names, at the building. It was at least four stories high, white in color with no windows, and longer than four football fields. The sisters walked around the corner, Mikoto followed as she turned the corner, looking down the dimly lit road. The sisters had disappeared.

"What!" She stared down into the distance. The road was clean with very little dirt on the ground. This was not like a city alley or side road, cluttered with trash and debris scattered along the ground. Mikoto shaking her head, walked slowly down the empty barren Street.

"How long…" She thought to herself, how much time had passed from when she watched them turn the corner.

"Maybe… Five seconds…" She nodded her head until she had come to the same corner.

"So…" She smiled, "maybe some sort of camouflage or optical illusion?"

She walked back to the corner, remembering how fast they were walking.

"1000…" she took a step.

"1001…" Then another.

"1002…" And another.

"1003… She dragged her hand against the wall.

"1004…" She tilted her head; eyes narrowed watching her hand slide against the wall.

"1005…" She stopped, she smiled as her hand disappeared, and her arm melded into the wall.

Mikoto smiled, stepping through the illusion.

"huh…" she looked dumbfound as to what she had discovered behind the camouflage. She stood staring at a typical wooden double door. The kind you would find on a new home. It was painted hunters green, with brass kick plates on the bottom of the door. On each door, half circle windows with stained-glass. She put her hand against the door; it felt like it was solid wood. She put her hand on the brass doorknob, slowly turning it. The heavy door felt light as it swung slowly open. The sound of people's voices and laughing spilled out from behind the door.

"What is this… Some sort of party…?" She slipped her head past the door peering into the building.

It was not the typical warehouse building interior, Mikoto was expecting. Inside it looked to be a typical home. She could hear people's voices as she stood in the entrance way. Along the wall, coats hung on hooks. Shoes were neatly aligned underneath the coats. The setup reminded her of school. The little cubicles filled with shoes and jackets, coats hung above them. She looked down the short hallway in both directions. She could see both ends of the hallway.

"Either way… I guess…" She walked slowly towards the end of the hall. The voices were becoming louder; she turned as she left the hallway. She stood with her eyes open wide looking surprised, staring. She took a deep breath; the interior of the home contained a large commercial size kitchen. In the kitchen, three sisters, wearing aprons and goggles on their heads, were busy preparing food, grabbing drinks from the large refrigerator, pulling bags of chips from the pantry. She gazed around the room, large screen TVs surrounded by sectional couches angled for all to watch were filled with sisters and Tokiwadai students as well as other students from Academy city. She looked past everyone to the large French doors open wide leading to the outside. She walked past individuals wearing different school uniforms. She noticed students grabbing soda off the counter. So, she helped herself to one. She popped the top, quickly taking a drink.

"Aaaahhh..." She looked around at everyone. There were groups of student sitting and standing talking and laughing with each other. Some she recognized, most she did not know.

"What's going on here…?" She stood at the French doors looking out into the large expansive backyard. She couldn't understand how all of this was underneath a giant warehouse. She could feel a slight cool breeze flowing across the patio, on the breeze the smell of someone grilling meat. Mikoto stood up on the tips of her toes, she closed her eyes,sniffing the air.

She stepped out into the brick patio, next to her students stood in line, peppered with sisters. She stood on her tips of her toes trying to see what the line led to.

"Misaki wants two well done… Says Misaki as Misaki wipes the drool from her mouth. "

"One steak for Misaki and one for Accelerator… Misaki smiled, raising her arms in the air."

"Accelerator…" Mikoto's eyes scanned the area looking for him. She did want to run into him in a place like this.

"Hello…" a young man's voice caught her by surprise. She jumped slightly as she is startled. She had a look on her face that she had been caught doing something wrong.

The students standing in line smiled and waved at the individual talking.

"Hello…" Everybody spoke in unison smiling and laughing.

The person standing behind her took a step forward, standing next to her. She stood unnaturally still; staring at the ground grasping the soda can in her hand tightly. She listened as he carried on a conversation with the students.

"It's really crowded today…" He talked as she stared not knowing what to do. It's not like she could run or fight. There are too many people; also nobody had done anything wrong.

"Hey Orn…" she could see a young man walking in her direction, called out to individual standing next to her, he answered cheerfully.

"Hey Riki … Going to work today?" Riki looked about 18 to 20 years old. He was tall about two heads taller than Mikoto. His hair was black and his eyes were brown. His build was lean but he looked strong. He was wearing a Cook's uniform, with his hat in his hand. Mikoto slowly tries to turn to leave but Orn put his hand on her shoulder. She took a quick breath eyes wide.

"Riki … How are things going at "the trough"…" He leaned down, whispered to Mikoto. "You should stay…" She stopped; she could feel her heart beating faster. She turned looking over her shoulder.

"Great… omi keeps winning…" He smiled waving goodbye.

"Tell hideo … I will be seeing him soon…"

"I will…" Riki disappeared, walking past the kitchen. He waved at the other mistakis, who waved back as he turned down the hallway.

Orn smiled, looking at Mikoto. He was tall he stood 195 into meters. He had brown hair and brown eyes. His body was lean but strong looking. He patted her on the shoulder, and she could feel the strength in his hands.

"We should talk in my office… Mikoto." how does he know my name ran through her mind. She felt him take her hand. She looked down then up at him. She stared not sure what to do.

He motioned with his head to come with him. She followed him staring at their hands. They maneuver their way around the furniture to a hallway and then down to the door.

"It should be quieter…" He released Mikoto's hand, opened the door, stepping into a small office. Mikoto stood outside, leaned forward checking the room out.

Orn smiled, even chuckling as he watched her eyes checking every square inch of the room.

"Take your time…"

She shot him a glare.

"I usually don't going to strange rooms with strange guys…" She raised her chin somewhat defiant.

"Usually… Huh…" He spoke with a smile on his face. He walked over and opened the blinds letting the light flow into the room.

Makoto face turned red at his response to her comment.

In the room, there was your typical office supplies and furniture. A desk, bookshelves set opposite the door. Sitting next to the window, a medium-size couch, and a table in front of it. What caught her eye were the different sizes of bluish black spheres, sitting on the desk and the table, along the shelves. She walked in the room, picking one of the medium-size spheres.

"What is this…?" She asked turning it around in her hand.

"It's ceramic coated "titanium centered", he gave air quotes around the words titanium centered, sphere that can be used for space exploration and tracking magma flow around the earth."

He proceeded to explain that they had developed the technology, moved Academy city a while ago to find the right talent.

"Really… What about this set up…" She was referring to the building, the house etc.… "Also why the sisters…?"

Orn laughed, walking to his desk.

"Well, the sisters were kind of an accident…"

He pulled his chair out to sit. He offered Mikoto a seat. She looked at him with suspicion in her eyes, sitting on the couch.

"Something to drink…" He opened the desk drawer pulling out two soft drinks. He tossed one into the air before she could answer.

"Don't worry… Noncarbonated…" She caught it, pulling it down, popping the top.

He continued to explain that they had built the house just for the homey feel of it. The swimming pool, the patio, the barbecue pit even the mock battle areas. He pointed out that it was all for training and developing the spheres. He asked if she had noticed the blue sky and it caught her off guard. They were using fiber optic technology to pipe in the sun. so they did not have to cut large holes into the ceiling of the warehouse.

"Omi, you haven't met her yet, is a student and Academy city. She likes to challenge espers to battle… A lot…" He smiled nodding his head with his eyes closed.

"I mean a lot… Ones, twos, threes, fours, fives… Singles… Doubles… Teams etc.…" He took a drink, wiped his mouth, and chuckled. "If you lose, you have to pay for her meal at her favorite restaurant…"

He continued to explain; that after Omi had beaten two teams of twos, threes, and fours, combined they had gone to the restaurant. The sisters were probably standing by the door reading the outside menu and were dragged in or mixed in with the crowd and followed them into the restaurant and started to help themselves. Since no one realized it, they all ate for free." He laughs shaking his head. "It wouldn't have mattered; Omi would have paid for them…" He sighed, "That's the way she is"

He took another drink, Mikoto leaned forward listening to his every word.

"When everyone left to come here, they naturally followed. I think it was 100032.100041 and another one but I can't remember her number right now. The next day three became 10.

So Riki kind of took them under his wing. They work around here and at the restaurant. They utilize the facility and train. They intermingle with the other students from the different schools. Then with our resources we began to bring other sisters into the mix we have a total of 30 now."

"Really…" Mikoto took a drink, leaned back into the couch, eyes closed. "Just like that…" She sounded like she didn't believe him. She had a tight smile on her face as if she was thinking about something.

"How do I know you're not some underground black ops kind organization…?" Mikoto opened a single eye looking at Orn.

Orn close his eyes, his hands clasped together in his index finger touching his lips. a Small smile grew on his lips and he bit his lip.

"You've got me…" He nodded his head; Mikoto opened both eyes wide in surprise. She leaned forward almost spilling her drink. "Really?"

"Yep…" He narrowed his eyes, placing his hands on the table. He ran his fingers across the table making a tapping noise.

"I'm going to take over Academy city with all the students in the building…" He laughed acting like a typical villain in a bad movie.

He continued to laugh as he raised his arms high into the air. Mikoto frowned, realizing he was playing with her. Orn with his head tilted up looking at the ceiling, looked at her smiling.

"Pretty good… I…"

"Humph..." she closed her eyes, turning her head away from him.

Orn took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Mikoto…" His voice and tone change becoming serious. He looked right into her eyes and she blinked caught off guard, she blushed looking away.

"It is only a matter of time before Omi would meet you, defeat you, you pay for her meal, and then she would have invited you back here to meet and talk…"

"I don't think so…" She snatched her drink off the table. Orn had a small smile on his face. He watched her become defensive.

"What part…?"

"Beating me and making me pay for her meal…" She finished her drink. "Hmmph..." She nodded quickly her displeasure at the thought that she would lose.

"Ha... ha..." Orn chuckled, shaking his head, he stopped and put his hand to his chin as he braced against the table.

"She beat Accelerator and miguno… Together…" He smiled at the corner of his mouth. "Combined… As a team."

"Huh…" Mikoto's jaw dropped, not believing what she had heard. "Really…"

"Yep… They couldn't get last order to leave the buffet…" He chuckled. "When she finally got here she raided the fridge, stole some goggles ran around a little and then hit the pool…"

He finished his drink and then he stretched towards the ceiling, putting his hands behind his head and he leaned back against the chair.

"I know your history with miguno and Accelerator but in this building and in our presence there is no violence…" Orn stood up walking to the window next to the couch.

"Look out there…"

Mikoto turned around, sitting on the couch, on her knees looking out the window. As she looked out the window, she could see the large pool surrounded by students dressed in a variety a swimwear. In the distance, she saw miguno firing on students. There were at least five girls using the powers to create a force field barrier. Sitting at a table, was Accelerator and last order, eating lunch, with a couple of sisters and a few other students watching the battle. In another area, a group of students was attacking five sisters in a mock battle.

Mikoto was unsure what to make of it all.

"Accelerator is here only for last order…" Orn spoke watching everything.

"Yes but he…" Mikoto started to speak closing her eyes remembering what it happened in the past.

"I know what he did… Those sisters know what he did…"

Orn smirked, "something is coming down the pipeline… Mikoto…" She tilted her head, looking at him. "It will make World War III look like amateurs fought it." He sighed nodding his head thinking about the prospects of the future.

"That's why you see such variety of people out there…"

"What you mean…" She leaned forward, playing with a couple of spheres in her hands. She had picked them up off the table as she listen to Orn speak.

"Some will be defense, and help with the people and the rest will be offensive…"

"What do you want with me then…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1.5

The noise of the battle between Michael and miguno faded into the background of her mind. She stared at the bluish black spheres. How did they get in there? In her mind, she knew the high temperature ceramics was developed for space travel and tracking magma flow below the earth surface. A slight smile curved on the side of her lips. She thought to herself that this might work. It should survive the 3000 degree temperature. The fear faded away like a bad dream from the night before. She could feel her confidence building as she moved the spheres around in her hand.

She looked up, watching Michael's battle with miguno. She was pouring it on. Multiple beams flew through the air hitting the grounds around him. The Explosions continued to keep him off-balance. Miguno struggled to stand and keep her balance. She was firing from different positions as she tried to stand firm. Hoping for that one shot.

"Take the shot…" Mikoto heard the voice again. This time she did not look around to see if anyone was there. She smirked quickly raising her hand, placing one of the spheres between her thumb and index finger. There was a roar and a blinding flash; the sphere flew through the air, striking the unsuspecting Michael in the head. His body lifted up into the air, looking like a broken doll fell to the ground. Miguno gave her a quick glance, seeing the results. She smiled quickly then she continued to pour it on. The air was filled with dust and debris Mikoto stood amazed, she laughed. "Yeah..!" She clenched her fists, narrowing her eyes.

They stopped, waiting for the dust to settle. There was an uneasy silence. The only sound was the dirt, falling from the sky, hitting the ground like a soft steady rain. They could make out a figure slowly lifting itself off the ground. She could hear and feel the anger in his voice.

"Very good… You little bitch…!" He waved his hand and the dust cloud vanishes with a quick breeze. She could see Michael glaring at her, his head bleeding from the wound on the side of his head. The blood seeped down dripping onto his shoulder, staining his white shirt. His fist and jaws clinched tight and looked as if each would break. His blue eyes turned to shade of blood red. Her skin crawled as she watched as he steady himself. He was no longer focused on miguno.

"I don't know how you fucking did that…!" He took a deep breath releasing it slowly.

"But you're dead now…" he hissed, staring at her with dead red eyes.

She had drawn first blood. Her fear was replaced by courage mixed with anger and revenge. She thought of her mother, uiharu, and kuroko. She didn't care if she would die now. She would get her pound of flesh. She narrowed her eyes again focusing on him, miguno yelling something but she didn't hear her. She lifted her arm again, firing another sphere. Michael's eyes grew wide, hearing the roar of the railgun, not expecting another shot so quickly. The bright light, piercing pain struck his chest, sending him flying across the crater, smashing into the side of the crater. The impact caused the side wall to collapse covering him under tons of steel, concrete, rebar, and dirt.

Miguno raised her clinched fist into the air. Then bringing them down like a trigger again. She fired a sustained blast melting the entire area. The material glowed white hot, steam and smoke rose into the air. It lasted close to 60 seconds of 3000+ degree temperature scorching the earth. She dropped to her knees sobbing, her hair falling forward covering her face. Her hands ached, her fingers digging into the dirt, as they supported her body.

"I want my friends back…" her body trembling as she struggled to speak.

Mikoto stood there staring at the molten ground. It shined, glistening like a polished stone.

Is it over, she thought to herself, shaking her head .she looked down at the last sphere. It was slightly larger than the first two. Maybe she should've used this one first. A small smile appeared on her lips. In her eyes she seemed relieved.

But that all changed, when she felt vibrations in the air, looking over at miguno. She was looking over to the polished tomb.

"What…?"

The ground shook, and then it undulated around the perimeter like waves in the ocean. Small cracks burst into its surface, then larger ones. Then boom, the explosion sent tons of debris flying miles into the air and all around. The force of the blast knocked both Mikoto and miguno to their backs forcing the breath from their lungs. Mikoto rolled over on her stomach, her ears ringing from the explosion. She had her back turned and she is facing away from explosion when she heard his voice.

"Bitch…!" She turned around quickly. She watched in complete surprise as he leaned against the edge of the molten rock, debris scattered around the crater. He braced himself, breathing heavily. His hair hung down covering his face. His lips twisted with pain. He reached up as he struggled to pull out the titanium sphere embedded in his chest.

"Aaaahhh..." His face grimaced with pain as he twisted it, taking it out of his chest. He then held it in his hand. It was shiny; it glistened through the crimson red. The blood slipped from his palm, falling to the ground.

"Very clever…" In between his heavy breathing, he raised his eyes to Mikoto. "Hiding the essence of heaven…. inside high temperature ceramic coating…" He took a shaky step forward then another.

"Essence of heaven…?" Mikoto was confused by the comment.

"I should've killed you first… I think…" He spoke as he took short breath. He was still walking towards Mikoto. She raised her arm again; he spied the sphere on her fingertips. He looked out at the corner of the eye at miguno. He smirked. "You two…" He paused for a moment. " Make a good team…" Miguno was sitting on her knees, her kneepads had been torn off sometime during the fighting, and they were scraped, cut, bruised, and bloodstained. She was drained and tired and she was breathing heavy, her head staring up at the sky, her hands laid on her thighs palms facing up, they were cut bleeding and burnt.

"I want my friends back…" She murmured repeatedly.

Michael dropped the sphere at his feet; it slowly crumbled turning to dust. He continued walking towards Mikoto. "No surprises… Now little girl…"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, her lips tighten. "No need for them…jerk."

"It's good to know you're going to die…"

He smiled at her as he seems to swagger as he walked.

Mikoto clinched her jaw as she raised her arm to fire. He quickly raised his hand in miguno direction. Mikoto was not quick enough to stop him. The shot emanated like a bright light from his hand, speeding towards miguno. She dropped her head, smiled as she looked into the bright light barreling towards her body.

The Light exploded, enveloping miguno. Mikoto watched as the surrounding area exploded and disintegrated. The beam had cut a path roughly slightly wider than her body, hundreds of meters long the buildings toppled, crashing into each other. The cloud of destruction filled the area, slowly dissipating.

"That should take care of the little whiner…"

"My friends…" He spoke in a whiny nasally tone.

"My friends…" He laughed to himself.

He turned his focus back to Mikoto. She stood there still aiming her rail gun.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1.6

He took a few steps. Then he heard a voice. He looked in the direction of the voice from the corner of his eye. He seemed somewhat displeased.

"There… There…" Her voice was sweet, sweet like honey. "I've got you… Miguno…" She was holding her in an embrace. Miguno whimpering in her arms, pulling her close. Mikoto still holding the rail gun ready looked over. She could not see who it was holding miguno. She almost lost the sphere from the shock of the wings wrapped around them.

"Really…" Michael seemed disturbed by the sight of her and he spat on the ground. "Fucking wannabe Angels…"

He glared at them both.

"Angels?" Mikoto's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "Angels… Like in the Bible." Mikoto thought to herself. She wasn't much of a believer. She stared at the girl with the wings protecting miguno.

"Everything will be all right…"

Mikoto could see miguno smiling, with her cheeks red from tears. The girl turned around and she stood facing Michael. She smiled, tilting her head like a cat that had found something interesting to play with.

Mikoto instantly recognized the girl. It was omi.

Omi is a student at Academy city. She looked all of 14 to 15 years old. She was part Japanese and European. She has blonde hair that flowed down her back to her waist. Her eyes were bright green and she always wore an infectious smile. She was very short. Due to her petite size, it made her breast look even larger than the c-cups that they were.

When asked how tall she was, she always replied with a big smile.

"I would be 5 foot tall, if I stood on my tippy toes with a raindrop on my head…" She was rumored to be a very high level III. She like to say that her powers were borrowed from others, add that to her natural agility and blinding speed made her threat. She would take on all challengers. She would go up to challenge any Esper.

"Good morning…" Her green eyes shine, her smile danced on her lips. They would be caught off guard by the beautiful little girl. She would hand them a business card just like having a business transaction and it would read.

My name is Omi.

On the card was Omi's name with a smiley face underneath her name, embossed in gold lettering. Printed on it the words; please see reverse side in small letters. On the back was printed. You have been selected to be my next challenger. Time of battle

It was rumored she took on all, levels 1,2,3,4 even fives, including teams of espers, winning each battle.

When she won, the prize is always eating at the her favorite restaurant._** The trough.**_

It was an all-you-can-eat buffet style restaurant. Two levels of extreme amounts of food. The lower level was a normal buffet style restaurant with large bench seating surrounding a 50 foot long buffet filled with delicious food. On the second level it was special. Only a few select knew about it. With normal setting of buffet style food. it also included carving stations of pork, turkey, and roast beef. Saturday afternoon were especially exciting to Omi, it had a taco bar included.

She stood facing Michael, her four wings spreading wide, glowing like a fierce sunset.

"Hello Michael…" She spoke very polite, bowing her head.

"It is nice to see you…" Her lips slowly turned to a smile.

Michael stared at her in disgust "hmmm..." He was no longer focused on Mikoto. Omi was the true problem.

She took a deep breath, sighing. Then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Mikoto. She became excited, waving her right hand high in the air. She laughs yelling out her name

"hi.. Mikoto…!"

She yelled from her side of the crater. her voice echoed in the air. It was as if she were a small child, who had not seen her in a long time. She could see Omi smile grow, eyes tight with happiness and her wings glowing brighter. Mikoto was embarrassed by the situation. She blushed, giving a slight wave back at Omi.

"Hhhello…" she hesitated answering Omi.

Michael took this moment firing a blast from his right hand. Omi reached out slowly firing a shot from her left hand. The shots collided with each other in the middle of no man's land in the crater. She was still smiling, waving at Mikoto.

"So… You want to play that way…" She giggled, her eyes narrowed turning a dark shade of emerald.

"Miguno…" She spoke as she glared at Michael. She was still sitting in the dirt. Her legs spread out from her side. She stared at the ground, she raised her head slowly.

"Huh…" She slowly helped herself up off the ground, struggling. Omi turned toward her, her hand outstretched to help her up, miguno reached out and grasp it.

"Thank you…" Her voice was tired and weak.

"I need you… Miguno…" Omi's dark emerald green eyes glowed. Her smile built of confidence bordering on arrogance.

"Okay…"

"You know what to do…" Omi smiled tilting her head gazing at Miguno.

Omi stretched reaching for the sky. her wings quickly opening, they measured four times Omi's height in width. they shone stood on her tippy toes moaning with pleasure as she looked up to the sky. Mikoto stared awestruck at the beautiful scene.

"I'm going to hurt you Michael…" She turned her gaze from the sky to Michael.

"Bring it on… Bitch…!" Michael growled as a pair wings appeared on his back.

Mikoto stood silent, the sphere clinched in her hand.

He has wings also Mikoto thought to herself. How can this be?

"You better get a bigger pair than that Michael…" She laughed. She expanded her wings; she now had six pairs rising from her back. Each one was glowing fiercer than any sunset or sunrise.

The ground exploded underneath Omi's feet as she shot to the sky… "Now…" She yelled as she barreled to a point directly above Michael.

Miguno stood, she screamed, her eyes closed, the veins in her neck expanding clinching her fist. She brought them down like a trigger, four liquid beams chasing Omi through the air; she hovered directly above Michael who was slow to react...

"One pair… Really…" Omi yelled as the four beams struck and were absorbed in her body. Her wings glowed as remnants of the speeding electrons circled around her like fireflies in a warm night.

"Remember what I can do… Michael…" She stared down at him, smiling mischievously. She held her hand out.

"Click"

"Click"

"Boom…"

The four bright blue tinged blasts were combined into one, flew from her hand. Michael could only put up a defensive barrier. The shots struck the barrier, exploding like a welder's torch. The flame and smoke filled the area around the protective field. Even from that distance, Mikoto could do nothing but shield her eyes. She felt the intense heat. She could smell the air. It smelled of burning ozone. Her skin changing to a shade of red. She thought of firing the last sphere but worried about the field.

Michael dropped to one knee as the barrage continued. His arms strained as his wings molded to the ever shrinking barrier.

The barrier, under intense pressure, the ground beneath it, gave way with a sudden jolt.

"Digging your own grave…?" Omi nodded her head. She narrowed her eyes. "I may have promised not to kill you… But I am going to hurt you…"

She looked over to miguno; she was on her knees, still sustain the firepower. The strain on her face grew as one arm dropped to her lap. The remaining arm struggled.

Omi smiled, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "Such a good girl…"

"Now!" She brought her second hand together with the first. The pulse surged hitting the protective field obliterating it. Michael was using his arms and wings to protect himself, as he fell backwards to the ground. He had been hit many times. Blood flowed from his wounds on his face, arms, and chest. He lay on his back struggling to breath. He was staring up at the ever-growing cloudy sky. He smiled then it turned to laughter. He raises hand slowly from the ground towards miguno. The blast from his hand barreled towards miguno. Mikoto watched from the crater's edge, she was too far to help. The sphere in her hand would not deflect or stop the shot. Mikoto looked at Omi, still in the air, six pairs of wings glowing like fire. She smiled giving Mikoto a little wave. Then she disappeared, reappearing again in front of miguno. The shot still coming towards them, Michael smiling, stared up at the darkening sky. Omi was looking at miguno, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Omi…" Her voice is weak, barely audible.

Omi smiled wrapping her arms around her pulling her close. She wrapped her wings around them forming a warm cocoon.

"Let's go see your friends…" She smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

They disappeared before the shot hit, sending tons of debris into the air. The remaining buildings that leaned together collapsed with a thunderous crash, sending clouds of dust and debris high into the air. Mikoto stared, wide-eyed, as Michael lay outstretched on the ground. If she truly listened, she could hear her own heartbeat and blood flowing through her veins. Mikoto stared, her eyes not leaving Michael. She heard a small sound like someone walking over gravel. Michael moved his hand; he slowly shifted his body as he was now in the sitting position. She could see him breathing heavily. He brought his hands up, moving the blood soaked hair out of his face.

"Hmmm…" He chuckled to himself. "If she lives…"He shook his head

"Abaddon has fallen…"

He raised his hand to his chin. Mikoto could not hear him talking to himself.

He stood up quickly, shaking the dirt off his clothing. He opened his wings wide shaking them clean.

"You know…" He turned towards Mikoto, smiling. "She should've finished me off…"

He clasped his hands together, his expression very snakelike.

"I hadn't anticipated them interceding in our little plan…" He walked towards Mikoto. "God's greatest mistakes…" He laughed, shaking his head back and forth.

"Oh well…" He casually lifted his hand pointing to Mikoto. "I at least have you…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1.7

A light blast, coming from behind Mikoto, hit the ground at Michael's feet. Michael reacting quickly rose into the air. No longer at the bottom of the crater, He was now hovering in the center of the crater, eye level to Mikoto.

Mikoto felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder. She looked over and she saw him standing slightly behind her. He smiled back at her.

"Hello Mikoto…"

"Orn...?"

His name__slips past her lips softly. She was surprise, unaware that he was behind her.

"Hello Michael…" He directed his gaze at Michael, still hovering in the air.

"This should end now…" Orn spoke, shaking his head yes to Michael_**.**_

Michael extends his arm out from the sides, palms open.

"Do you think I am afraid…?" Orn spoke cutting him off quickly.

"You're the only one left…" Orn informed him of his loss "your plan has failed…"

"Abaddon, Gabriel, Uriel, Rapheal, Raquel... All are gone. Even the minor angels are being cleaned up now."

Michael still floating in the air, not moving. He was emotionless. He slowly closed his eyes and speaking their names as if they would speak back to him. He brought his hand up to his chin covering his mouth. His eyes slowly opened he took a small breath and released it out. It seemed to relax him for a moment.

"You should go home now Michael…" Orn stood beside Mikoto with his hand on her shoulder.

"I really don't think so…" Michael smiled raising his hands quickly up and firing a blast towards them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1.8

She watched as Orn held his hand out creating a barrier. The blast struck the barrier flowing around them. They were unhurt. Mikoto couldn't help but remember the initial blast that killed her mother.

"How…?" She looked up at him. She was going to ask him the obvious question, Why not. However, Orn quickly interrupted her.

"Stay focused…" He smiled looking at her. He is taller than Mikoto. She notices he is also taller than Touma. She blushes as she thought about Touma. She thought to herself, if he was alright. Shaking her head,her cheeks turn a pale red.

Orn still smiling, "someone special?" He chuckled.

"No… No…" She closed her eyes waving her hands frantically in the air.

He redirected his gaze towards Michael. "Use that memory to help you now…" The sound of the wind like flapping wings filled the air. She felt the breeze pass over her shoulders, her hair moved across her face. She turned looking behind them. She took a deep breath and stared at the unexpected sight. Attached Orn's back were large white feathered wings stretched out to the sky. They moved slowly back and forth creating a breeze. She held her hands clasped to her chest, and then slowly reaching out to touch them with her left hand. She hesitated, her hand trembling unsure if she should or should not.

"Go-ahead…"he continued to smile as he gently moved his wings in the air. " They're real…" Mikoto just stared at the pair of wings. Then She reached out felt the tips of her fingers touch them.

"Just like feathers…" The feathers were the brightest white and soft to the touch but they felt of great strength.

"I have six pairs…" She looked up at him and he was smiling. It was during this time that Mikoto had forgotten about Michael. It wasn't until a series of bright flashes from the blast hitting in the barrier. She turned around quickly facing Michael's direction. She reached out, shocked, as the barrier kept the destructive impact, as well as the sound, from them.

"At this level, I could maintain it for a while." He nodded his head, looking at Michael. "But it will need to end soon…"

They could see Michael yelling but they could not hear him.

"I need to get you out of here…" Mikoto's eyes widened, she clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes. "I am not going anywhere…" she spoke in a determine voice. Orn shook his head, sighed and said. "What can you do against an angel from heaven? The words Angel and heaven past her mind and had no impact on Mikoto. She reached into her pocket pulling out the large sphere.

She looked down at it as it lay in her hand.

Orn looked at her then the sphere.

"Really… How did you get that…?" A slight smile appeared on his lips. His eyes narrowed. The tone his voice told her he knew the answer.

Mikoto turned her head slightly, looking out the corner of her narrowed eye.

"I think you had something to do with it…"

He feigned surprise. "Really…"

"You only have one…" He raised an eyebrow questioning her. "What of the other two…"

She tossed the sphere into the air, catching it about shoulder height. "How did you know I had three…?"

Orn didn't answer, he just smiled. He then explained to her about the sphere. The wounds the first two shots inflicted on Michael could in time heal but right now, the head and chest wound will weaken him. He pointed to the sphere in her hand. You just need to keep it in your possession. She could then fire it multiple times with the same results. Mikoto stared at him. Her look was one of what are you talking about.

"Huh!"

"Remember the first shot and your second…" He reminded her. She nodded her head. Orn put his finger to her forehead, her eyes looking up trying to see where he was touching.

"Inside, there are the memories…" He nodded.

"Just like calculating your rail gun… You then imagine the sphere… All you have to do is remember the weight…"

Mikoto looked down at the sphere sitting in her hand.

"As long as I have it in my possession…" She smiled, slipping her hand back into her pocket.

"What's the plan…?" She brought her hand out of her pocket as she looked up at Orn, Her face ready for battle.

"Stay alive… Separate then surround him… Split his offense." Orn patted her on the head like a little kid. Mikoto's face showed how she hated being treated that way.

"That's the face you need…"

"Now…" The barrier dropped. The sounds of the outside world rushed in as the sound of Michael's firing another blast hit the ground behind them. The explosion lifted Mikoto's body into the air. She hit the ground tumbling coming up in the kneeling position. Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath, closing one eye she aimed. Everything was normal until….. Nothing…

"…."

"What…" She quickly reached into her pocket. Michael smiled, raising his arm sending another blast towards Mikoto. She looked up seeing the blast coming towards her. Then an unexpectedly blast collided with it, exploding. It was Orn providing cover fire. He had fired an intercepting blast with his right hand, while firing another with his left. She could see him smiling. As the shot from his left hand, hit the ground at Michael's feet. The impact sending him flying into the air then he tumbled on the ground. Michael was lying on the ground struggled to get to his feet. he coughed and choke as he tried to clear the dust from his throat. Mikoto could tell that he was very angry as he cursed Orn's name.

She pulled the sphere out, looking at it, and she remembered.

"It's a different size…" She yelled at herself such a simple mistake she thought.

She hit her head with her fist. "Idiot…"

She rolled the sphere around in her palm, gathering the necessary information that she needed. "There… that should do it..."

She chuckled, slipping it back into her pocket. She raised her arm, the familiar flash followed by the roar. She watched as the ground was ripped up as a shot flew towards Michael. There was a large explosion followed by debris falling like a hard rain. Michael was shaken but unharmed. He had raised his barrier just in time.

Mikoto smiled, "yes…" She ran around the crater's edge, firing the rail gun shot after rail gun shot.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1.9

Michael could see the tide of battle had turned against him. He fired towards Orn, then Mikoto, then he would move quickly across the crater's floor. His eyes are wide and he had a menacing look on his face. He seemed to be really enjoying himself.

"It's been a long time since I've had a battle like this…" He yelled and chuckled at the same time.

"Perhaps, you know of it… Mikoto…" He turned sending a blast towards Orn.

"The rebellion…" He shook his head. "What a beautiful thing…" He laughed running to another spot. His next shot towards Mikoto.

"Hey Mikoto…" he laughed, watching as She fired another blast hitting the ground next to him. He used his wings to block the debris. He rose into the sky. The dirt and debris fell to earth leaving a trail up into the sky.

"When we drove Lucifer out of heaven…."

He then fired rapid blast towards Orn. He laughed continuing to speak to Mikoto.

"You need to strike quick…" He smirked.

"You are not an Angel…" He took a deep breath, "I can do this all day… You… You are just a human…"

Looking at the ground between her feet, Mikoto knew he was right. She was already breathing heavy as she struggled to run. Her muscles ached from the constant movement, sliding, falling down. She also knew there was only so much time before she could not use her rail gun.

"After you fall… Mikoto…" she heard him whisper in her ear. She turned, she moved quickly to her right. Her eyes grew large; she choked as she took in a breath too quickly.

Michael had moved from the spot in the sky. He was face-to-face with her. He was so close; she felt his breath on her face. He laughed, raising his hand. "This is how quick an Angel is…" he fired at the ground, where she was kneeling.

There was a bright flash, the ground exploded filling the air with debris. The wall, where she was standing collapsed into the crater.

His laughter could be heard as the dust cloud covers the area.

"What…" He was surprise, shocked. Looking down where Mikoto had been kneeling was nothing but an empty crater. He looked over; she was standing, breathing heavy next to Orn. Orn raises hands firing a quick blast. Michael easily deflected them, not realizing at Orn followed quickly behind the blast. His right hand collided with Michael's jaw sending him flying hitting the building behind him. Mikoto watched as the battle turned from long range attacks to up close and personal. Both of them standing, throwing punches that both hit and missed. They used their wings like clubs, striking one another. She could hear them like flags flapping in a strong wind. She watched as they both seem to be affected by the physical attack.

"So…" Michael strained as they are locked in battle. "Decided to go physical…"

"Tired of waiting…" Orn responded. "I could've attack long distance all day…"

"Yep…" Michael smiled. "This is my type…"

"We'll see who tires out quicker…" They each jumped back releasing their grasp. They began battling each other using hand, feet etc. Mikoto watched as a fighting was a cross between boxing and martial arts. The battle continued moving closer to the edge of the crater. Then they tumbled down falling 100 m to the bottom. They both lay on their backs, breathing heavy.

"So… Why the one set…" Michael struggled to speak between breaths. He was now on all fours, staring at the ground between his hands. His wings lay open across his back flowing to the ground.

"I could ask the same…" Orn was kneeling on his knees. His wings spread out along the ground.

"It would mean nothing…" Michael took a deep breath, and released it. "If I open them all up…" He looked over at Orn. "And you don't…"

They both struggled to stand, they face each other. They both smiled enjoying the moment.

"Warriors… To the end…" Michael's breathing was rapid. "Too bad… You die today…"

Michael knew the physical battle took a lot of power. He would not have enough power to kill Mikoto. If he was going to fail, He would make it a painful victory.

"Goodbye…" Michael raises hand, firing quickly towards Mikoto.

"What…" He had raises hand in Mikoto's direction. Orn moved not towards Mikoto but towards Michael. Michael was surprised by the move, stumble backwards losing his balance. This causes the shot to change direction. It lowered its trajectory. The shot hit half way up the 100 m wall. The ground shook from the impact. It was not strong enough to annihilate the entire wall but strong enough for it to weaken then collapse the wall.

Mikoto felt the ground shake then give way. She was looking at Orn and Michael. She watched the shot hit the wall. Her vision shook; she saw the blue sky then darkness with patches of sky then black. She was tumbling down with the wall as it collapsed. She thought she heard her voice then silence. She felt the weight of the dirt on her chest. The air slowly growing stale, she began to become sleepy and she fought stay awake.

"Mom...ma..." She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1.10

In the darkness, she felt the cool rush of fresh air. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the bright blue sky. Then closing them again as she felt a sense of relief.

"What…?"

"Don't worry…" Mikoto heard a female's voice. "I've gotcha…" She giggled. Mikoto could feel some strength come back to her. She felt something soft and warm against her face. She opened her eyes slowly; she was staring straight into a pair of large breast.

"Huh…" she blushed and then moved like a scared kitten. She looked up realizing it was Omi carrying her in her arms. She tilted her head smiling like a child with a new toy.

"Pretty big... Huh!" She nodded her head with a big smile. She seemed proud of them. "They are real...you can touch them..." she laughed, looking at Mikoto. " the other ones like you did.." Behind her, four large wings the color of brilliant sunsets. She could feel herself descending then touching the ground. She let Mikoto stand. She stood by the crater's edge, a short distance from the collapsed wall that had buried Mikoto alive.

"Really Michael…" Omi narrowed her eyes and she stared at Michael.

"Are you so petty…?" She raised her hand pointing at him. "It would be easy…" She nodded her head. "You are so tired and weak…" Her green eyes glowed as she smiled.

"Abaddon didn't even consider that…" She drove the point home to Michael. "You are the leader. This is how you lead…"

Michael stood with his head hung low, breathing heavy. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He really wasn't listening to her talking to him. He was tired and sore. He could feel his power draining with each passing moment. His wings drooped touching the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1.11

"This is a new day…" A small girl's voice entered the conversation. "It's kill or be killed no matter what or who."

Omi, Mikoto turned hearing the little girl's voice close to them. She was about 10 meters away. She had long black hair. Her skin was white like porcelain. She had dark eyes. She stood ahead taller than Omi. She was dressed in yukata, it was a bright red. It was tied with a bright yellow Obi. It hung to the ground. In her hand a large hand fan that was decorated with a peacock motif.

"Kongo…? Mikoto stared at the little girl.

"What…" Omi responded as she put her hand back to protect Mikoto.

Mikoto tilted her head as she looked around to see Kongo. She looked back at Mikoto, closed her eyes smiled and bowed her head. Mikoto stared as she was surprised that she was untouched in the battlefield. She took a step forward.

"No…!" Omi yelled as she pushed Mikoto back.

A bright aura glowed around Omi as six pairs of wings each one larger than the next grew from her back. The ground around her trembled and two large katanas appeared in Omi's hands. She crouched ready to attack.

"What are you…" Mikoto reached towards Omi. "…Doing?"

"Mikoto…" She yelled as she continued keeping an eye on the young girl. "Look at her… She's unscathed… She's not even amazed or shocked by my transformation.

Hearing Omi, Michael and Orn turn their attention to them. They could see Omi's wings burning bright with two katanas in her hand as she faced the little girl.

"What…" Michael sneered as he watched the scene unfold.

Orn watching with narrow eyes standing next to Michael.

"That bitch is drawing on…" Michael is interrupted by Orn.

"Is that your master…?" Orn asked, unsure of what he was looking at.

"What do you mean…?" Michael turned staring at Orn. His jaw clenched tight. Shocked by the fact they could not recognize the girl.

"How can you not know…?" He yelled pointing towards the smiling girl.

"Omi has the ability to see through the strongest lie or spell…" He tilted his head, looking at Michael. "She is closer than us… Do you think that we would ever draw on…"

Michael had dropped to his knees, hands clasped as if he were praying.

"You're supposed to be imprisoned in the pit…" Omi's voice echoed through the landscape. She took a step closer to the Kongo..

Michael, still praying seem shocked by Omi's response. He stopped praying, opening his eyes to look at the girl.

"The pit…" Michael whispered to himself. He looked to the girl. The hand fan was covering her face. She giggled as she slowly lowered the fan exposing her eyes. They narrowed as they turned to a pale yellow like the eyes of a serpent.

"I've had so much fun…" She snapped the fan closed against her wrist.

Michael shoulders slumped, his hands dropped to his thighs, falling to the ground as he knelt in the dirt.

"I wasn't sure you would recognize me…" She released a deep sigh, smiled. She seemed to be relieved that someone saw through the disguise... She tilted her head. "Michael…"

"Lucifer…." Michael whispered to himself. He could feel his stomach turn. His will and strength left him.

Michael just stared realizing, what he had done. Thinking it was the will of God. He sat there looking at the sky, the tears beginning to flow down his cheeks.

"Did you…" Michael looked over to Orn.

"That's why you change the battle tactics…"

Orn nodded his head, before Michael could ask him how he knew.

"The scent on you…" He paused. "It was a smell is something old…" He continued "the same with the others…"

"This is my fault, my arrogance… My sin…" Michael stood up, he was becoming angry as he clenched his fist and his eyes narrowed.

"My shortsightedness…" He looked at Orn.

"This is my problem…" Michael took a deep breath, closed his eyes.

"I am sorry…" He whispered. Then six pairs of white wings grew from his back. A large sword appeared in his hand.

"Will you be able…?" Orn asked, keeping an eye on the smiling l girl. She tilted her head looking at the both of them. She gave a little finger wave.

"I've got enough for a while…" Michael step forward, Orn placed his hand on his shoulder.

"No need to go alone…" Orn's wings appeared out of his back. Six pairs of wings reached for the sky and were brilliant white. Michael looking at Orn then he looked behind him. Along the crater's edge, four more angels with wings wide. They had fought against Michael and the others.

"When she made herself known. They could smell her scent…" Orn nodded his head.

"Let's not get so cocky boys and girls…"The girl, covered her face with the fan.

"I came here to watch and be entertained…" She giggled. "Not to participate… Otherwise I would've chosen another body…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1.12

The girl smiled, and then her body went limp. She fell to her knees, then forward disappearing over the crater's edge.

"No… Somebody…!" Mikoto screamed running towards the edge. She gazed down the crater. The Kongo's body was not lying, broken on the craters floor. In the distance, standing next Orn, Michael had her cradle in his arms. She looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Where am I…?" She spoke with a tired voice. Michael smiled staring into her tired eyes. He shook his head and sighed realizing his mistake. Orn could see the guilt on his face.

"Put her down!" Mikoto's voice roared across the crater floor. She had run around the edge of the crater and was now standing behind them.

Both Michael and Orn turned to face Mikoto.

"Put her down now!" She held her hand out ready to fire. Mikoto's hand was trembling from the rage that flowed from her body. He handed Kongo over to Orn. He took a step away from them. He raised his arms out.

"Please forgive me…" He stared up into the skies and lowered his head looking at Mikoto. "I am so sorry…I will answer for my sin"

"You killed my mother…!" She yelled, the tears flowing down her cheeks. The rage, anger, and sorrow that had been sealed because of the battle now flowed out of her.

"Mikoto…" Orn whispered unsure what she would do.

"No…" Orn's eyes had sadness in them, His voice faded.

"You must answer…!" She screamed as her legs trembled. She struggled to stand. The fatigue of the battle showing signs as she continued to scream at Michael.

"I agree… I've done terrible things…" He sighed and spoke. "I let anger blind me. I was easily led astray…"

"Don't you rationalize it…" Her voice cracked as she cried. She was beginning to hyperventilate. She fell to her knees then fell flat face first in the dirt. She continued to trying to speak, her voice weak. Her body overwhelmed by the raw emotions flowing from her. Mikoto sobbing lying in the dirt, passed into darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1.13

She was lying in bed with eyes closed. She could hear herself breathing in the darkness. She could hear the steady beeps of the monitors in the room. She opened her eyes and slowly looked around. The entire room was white, walls, floors and the ceiling. The window next to the bed had the curtains pulled preventing the sunlight from coming in. The light managed to slip through the cracks of the curtains falling onto the floor and across the bed. This helped provide a little light in the dimly lit room.

She sat up, moving the pillow to support her back.

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself. She gazed around the room noticing the two empty chairs sitting next to the wall. She looked down at her hands, clasping them in her lap. Her eyes welled up and a tear fell down her cheek. She remembered what happened. She thought of her mother and friends that had perished.

"Hello… Mikoto…" She was surprised by his voice. She looked over sitting in one of the chairs next to the wall was Orn. He smiled and waved. "Feeling better…"

She glanced up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't answer; she sat there staring at him. He was wearing a clean white button up colored shirt, with jeans. And white sneakers on his feet. His hair neatly combed his face showing no marks from the battle. He walked over to the bed, sitting next to her. She blushed as he placed his hand on top of her hand. Taking a deep breath and sighed. "What do you want to know…?"

She looked at him, her eyes ready to cry. She didn't want to know anything. She wanted to know why but didn't know how to ask it. He watched her; he could see the emotions in her face. The thoughts of her mother, friends, angels, and devils flashing through her mind.

"I'm sure the history concerning the animosity between us and the Angels is really no concern of yours… Huh?" He tilted his head, trying to see into her eyes. She just stared at their hands.

Shaking his head, he continued to speak.

"Omi, I, and the others are angels." He took his left hand, running it through his hair, like it was a bad habit.

"Not like Michael and the others…" He continued "they are the modern version of archangels."

"Okay…" she spoke with a trembling voice as a small tear flow down her cheek. He rubbed her hand softly. He continued to explain what was going on.

"We are… I guess you could say… God's first attempt…" He chuckled to himself, he coughed clearing his throat. He reached over to the table, taking the pitcher filled with water, pouring himself a drink in a glass. The ice clinked against the glass. Mikoto watched from the corner of her eye. He explained that he, like the rest, were created with the essence of heaven. They are created from heaven and the modern angles are tethered to heaven. They also did not have free will but Orn and the rest had free will. Angels follow orders, we can choose. Otherwise we are somewhat the same.

"But why…?" She asked, looking up at him.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His eyes looking at his hand sitting on top of Mikoto's hands.

"It is said; a long time ago God was wounded during the rebellion. Some say God died other say god was off healing somewhere." He placed the glass back on the table next to the pitcher. "When you spend eternity hearing the voice of God then it stops. Things can happen."

"Things can happen…?!" Mikoto's voice rose, she narrowed her eyes, she was now looking right at him.

"Without a leader yes things can happen…" Orn continued. "If one day the "voice" comes back, they are overjoyed willing to do anything… Remember no free will."

He paused for a moment as he reached over and wiped her tear off her cheek.

"Lucifer came in and filled that void…" He let out a long breath, he twisted his back. You could hear his back crack and pop.

"My mom is gone because they made a mistake…" The tears flowed almost sobbing as she continued to ask why her mother and friends are gone. Her shoulders heaved as she continued sobbing. He reached out over to her pulling her close hugging her. She continued sobbing louder, leaning heavy against his chest. He sighed, His hands rubbing her back.

"Mikoto… Things like this…"

"Mikoto…!" A familiar voice filled the air. "Oh my… Am I interrupting something…?" She smiled. "Ooooo… Your cute one…" the sound of footsteps walking across the white floor echoed in the room.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide in surprise at hearing the voice. She leaned back, still in his arms. She looked over, and she looked as if she seen a ghost.

"Mother..! The words barely escaped past her lips. Misuzu leaned across Orn, sliding gently against him, hugging her daughter.

She smiles, She leans forward placing her forehead against Makoto's to gauge her temperature.

"So who is this…?" She abruptly asked in front of both of them.

"Mother...!" Mikoto yelled blushing as she gave her mother a what are you doing look.

"You have so many handsome men around you Mikoto…" She leaned in whispering loudly. "What is your secret…?" She looked to Mikoto's chest then glancing down at her own breast.

"Mother..!" She wrapped her arms trying to hide her chest. She had an embarrassed look on her face, staring at her mother.

"My name is Orn..." He smiled, holding his hand out. "I'm a friend of Mikoto's…"

She chuckled taking his hand. "I'm misuzu… Mikoto's mother…"

"Really… You look way too young for that…" Orn answered quickly.

She blushed, placing her hand against his upper arm.

"He's a keeper…" She turned looking at her daughter. Mikoto closed her eyes, face red, shaking her head.

"Oh by the way… I saw your friends in the waiting room. Kuroko and uiharu and Ruiko…" She leaned over hugging her again.

"Do you want me to get them… Or do you need a little more private time…" She motioned her head towards Orn with her eyes open wide.

Mikoto was now thoroughly embarrassed. She brought her hand up to her forehead, hiding her eyes...

"Mother…" She sighed speaking in a low tone. "Could you get them… Please"

She got up, smiling as she waved, leaving the room. They both watched waving back, waiting for the door to close behind her.

"I don't understand…" Those were the first words out of her mouth as she turned to Orn.

"It seems that all the level fives came down with a virus and were in a coma for the last three days…"

Mikoto just stared at him. She raised a single eyebrow. "What…?"

He just nodded his head in response.

He smiled, standing up and stretched reaching for the ceiling.

"What do you think…?" He smirked. He started walking around the room.

Mikoto's face became serious. "Please… Tell me the truth…" She let out a deep breath and her eyes were glistening.

"Yes… It really happened…" He put his hands on his hips. "The whole world saw it…"

"But how…"

"I don't know for sure…" He tilted his head with a little smile. "Some will remember, some will forget… The Angels combined don't have enough power for it. You basically have to rewind time…"

"Do you think it was…?" Mikoto's voice trailed off for a moment. She watched as he walked over to the window pulling the curtains across letting the sunlight into the room. She could see the outside. She could see Birds taking flight into the air, the steel and glass buildings shining against the blue skies. He opened the window; she felt the cool breeze flow through the room. She listened to the noise of cars that were driving down the road, the voices of people talking in the parking lot.

"I don't…" Mikoto started to speak.

"Whether it is a soft cool breeze on a hot day, while sitting in the shade eating crêpes or standing in the center of the winds of a hurricane. We just have to listen, look for the sign…remember Mikoto…" he stood by the window, his back to the window. "Free will…its cost can be great..."

He smiled, a single pair of brilliant white wings appeared from his back.

"I will see you later… Your friends are here…" He disappeared before her eyes. She had no time to shout as kuroko, uiharu, Ruiko and her mother entered the room.

"Mikoto...!" They all screamed running towards the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Takitsubo, Kinuhata, and Hamazura had left the hospital room as visiting hours had ended. Miguno sighed deeply, turning her attention outside the window. The sun was setting and the sky filled with the oranges, pinks, and purples. She thought of Omi's wings against the night sky. She wondered to herself if it was real. She was told that the level fives had caught a virus and slipped in the comas. However, it did not feel right, the wounds that she had received in her past, her face scarred, right eye gone and her entire right arm torn away had been replaced. They were perfectly normal. It was as if it had never happened. She wanted to say something but she kept it quiet hoping to talk to Omi. She could hear Omi's voice coming behind the door down the hall. She was saying hello to everyone. Her voice sounded like a song of happiness and joy filled with confidence. She knew she was smiling as she spoke to the nurse.

"Room 701…" The nurse spoke, pointing down the hall into the right.

"Room 701… Thank you…" Omi smiled, looking down the hall. She turned, her high heel shoes clicking down the hallway with each step. Miguno turned her attention to the hospital room door. She could hear Omi humming, the clicking of her shoes as she came closer to the room door.

"6 inch heels I'm guessing…" Miguno chuckled to herself.

"I heard that…" Omi's voice danced in the air followed by a giggle.

The door opened and Omi seemed to flow across the room except for the clicking of her heels.

If the sun was not shining and the lights had not been on, miguno swore her smile would light the room up. She walked up over to the bed, and handed her a box of cookies.

"Homemade…" Miguno smiled taking the cookies, placing them on her lap and opening them.

"Of course…" Omi, slipped her feet out of her shoes, she dropped in height a half a foot. She lifted herself up onto the bed, sitting next to miguno.

Miguno was staring at the open box of cookies sitting in her lap, her eyes glistening, looking for answers.

"Omi…"

She tilted her head, looking at miguno's face.

"Yes…"

She paused, gathering the nerve to ask the question. She feared the answer would wake her up from the dream.

"Did it… Happen…" She kept her eyes on the cookies.

Omi reached out putting her hand on top of the blanket that covered her thighs. Miguno reached over and grasp it. She tilted her head, looking at Omi.

"Yes… It did…" she answered with a half-smile on her face.

"But what about…"

Omi moved closer to miguno, she raised her hand placing it gently on the right side of her face. Miguno closed her eyes, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, falling from her jawline to the blankets.

"I cannot explain… Why…" She pulled herself closer and placed her head next to miguno's whispering into her ear.

"But it did…" She kissed her on the cheek.

"When you wake up tomorrow... You're right eye and arm would still be yours and the scars on your face would be gone."

Miguno brought her hands up covering her face as she sobbed. Omi pulled her closer hugging her.

"It's all right…" She softly spoke repeatedly.

"Did…yyou...ddo...it?" Miguno force the words out of her mouth.

"No… All of us combine don't have that much power…" she continued to rub miguno's back as she continued to cry.

"I guess it's one of those hints, Orn is always talking about…"

"The…" Miguno looked at her with a Stern look on her face.

"You know hints… Letting you know I'm here…" Omi tilted her head, kissing miguno on the cheek again. She smiled as she slipped off the bed.

"Where are you going…?" Miguno spoke wiping the tears from her face.

"I met a friend of yours downstairs…" She nodded her head.

"Friend…?" Miguno was taken aback by the word friend. Takitsubo, Kinuhata, and Hamazura had been visiting earlier. Who could be she thought to herself.

Omi opened the door. She was looking at someone as she started to speak.

"Come on in…"

Miguno could see Omi nodding her head, holding her hand out.

"Are you sure…" A girl's voice filled the air. Miguno's eyes went wide, shaking her head.

"That voice sounds so familiar…" She whispered to herself.

She leaned forward trying to see who it was.

"Come on…" Omi chuckled. "She won't be mad…"

She could see Omi grasping the girls' hand.

"It's okay…" She reassured the girl. Miguno was still leaning forward, her body slightly trembling. She felt apprehensive and who this person might be.

Omi was smiling as she led the girl into the room, putting her arm around her. She tilted her head, looking at the girl and then to miguno.

A girl wore a dark colored beret on her head with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a nervous smile on her face. She wore a black sailor top and pleated skirt. Miguno's eyes followed her every move. On her legs she wore dark pantyhose and a pair of pumps on her feet.

"Frenda…!?" Miguno whispered, staring at her standing next Omi. She sat back into the bed, taking a deep breath.

"Please… Don't let me wake up…" She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes started to tear.

"MM... Miguno…" She struggled with the words. She was nervous, and she looked at Omi and then to miguno.

"I'm sorry…" She looked down at the floor, her emotions over taking her as she started to cry.

Miguno just stared, with her hands covering her mouth.

"Please forgive... Me" she forced a nervous smile on her face as she looked up at miguno.

"I'm ...sssorry..." Miguno cried, holding her arms out, frenda walking over falling into her arms.

They both cried, apologizing to each other, forgiving each other.

Omi smiled, walking over to the window. She looked out at the sun as it dipped behind the horizon.

"Such beautiful colors," she smiled.

"You know… Sometimes it's a hint…" She turned, looking at the both of them.

"What you mean…?" Miguno asked, holding on tight to frenda. She was so afraid she disappeared that she would let go of her.

"Other times, it's a slap in the face…" Omi shaking her head giggled slightly, walking over to the bed.

The three of them, stayed overnight, leaving together in the morning.

"Nothing changing…"


	17. Chapter 17

Inside a dark, chilled quadrangular room, the walls and ceilings lined with tubes and pipes. The single glass cylinder with life-support system sits in the middle of the room. It is filled with a red alkaline fluid. Hanging upside down in the cylinder emerged in the red alkaline fluid is Aleister Crowley. Hanging down from the top of the cylinder, wires and tubes attached to Aleister's body.

"What a pathetic way to live…" A voice comes from the darkness that surrounds him.

"It's not bad… I can live for 1700 years…" Aleister responded, his face showing no emotions.

"A blink of an eye for me…" Orn steps out of the shadows, walking towards the cylinder.

"Hello Orn…" Aleister continued to speak without emotions. His voice sounding almost mechanical or even computerized.

"Tell me…" Orn stopped, putting his hand against the glass cylinder.

"Yes…"

"Why would you want to open the seal…?" Orn looked the cylinder up and down.

".…" Aleister just stared at Orn without blinking.

"If I had not sent Touma and Index, well index kind of demanded to go, kanzaki and Stiyl to deal with the nasty things down there, it might have been different. Even though I had to go down and get them out, when the cavern collapsed due to the flame beast that magician likes to use…" Orn smirked, his eyes shining as he thought about that situation.

Orn lifted up his finger tapping the glass.

"You know… Even if this is a hologram of you and your hidden somewhere else…" Orn smiled, aleister's eyes looking up at his finger.

"I can easily find you…" he smiled, stepping back from the cylinder.

"Those books cannot be burned by regular fire…" Orn slowly looked around the room.

"But heavenly fire…" he nodded his head.

There was a cracking sound followed by a pop. Where Orn's fingers had touch the glass, a crack appeared and slowly expanded to the width of his hand. Aleister's eyes watching as the crack expanded without emotion.

"We like it here… So were going to stay…" Orn turned walking away from the cylinder.

"If you get too big…" A pair of wings appeared on his back. "Remember my name…"

He looked over shoulders with narrowed eyes.

"Ignem de creatione…" He faded away into the shadows.

"It was nice to finally meet you…" Aleister paused as a glass cracked again then finally stopped.

"Fire of creation…"

The end?


End file.
